After School Mellow
by Paranoid Emo Ranger
Summary: Jonesy, Nikki, Wyatt, Caitlin, Jude and Jen accidentally get transported to the Enterprise. Is the gang ever going to get back to the Galleria Shopping Mall before things get worse?
1. THE GANG

**Author's note**: I do not own 6Teen or Star Trek!

**Summary**: Jonesy, Nikki, Wyatt, Caitlin, Jude and Jen accidentally get transported to the Enterprise. Is the gang ever going to get back to the Galleria Shopping Mall before things get worse?

**CHAPTER ONE: THE GANG**

The Galleria Shopping Mall is one of the state's biggest and most progressive mall in the area. The mall is equipped with an outdoor gymnasium where live concerts were held. The Underground Video where you can find any movie on DVD. The Squeeze This, where you can find the best lemonade. The Penalty Box; where you can find the best sports equipment. The Khaki Barn and Albatross and Finch who's had a running feud with each other since they're the best fashion stores around the mall.

When school was over at three; six teenagers tend to their jobs in the shopping mall. Jonesy Garcia who usually gets himself another job around the shopping mall, since he can't keep one job permanently. Jen Masterson who works at the Penalty Box with the overbearing; Coach Halder. Nikki Wong who works in the Khaki Barn with the clones, who annoys her constantly. Jude Lizowski and Wyatt Williams work in the Underground Video. And Caitlin Cooke works as a lemonade girl at Squeeze This nearby the fountain. After their jobs they hangout at Squeeze This where Caitlin serves lemonades.

"Hey guys!" Wyatt called to them carrying his guitar and his coffee holder. "What's up?" He asked, taking a seat near Jonesy who sat at the very end.

"Can you believe that Jude threw up in Starr's mouth again?" He asked about to laugh when Jude arrived with his skateboard.

"I heard that bro." The laid back dude said. "At least I don't go around the mall looking for another job that I can't keep." He added.

"Dude? You threw up on her mouth again?" Wyatt asked taking a sip of his coffee. "Have you talked to Starr yet?" He asked when Caitlin took a break from her work and sat beside Jude.

"Jude you don't have to be hard on yourself." She said to him. "It's not really normal for a guy to throw up on his girlfriend's mouth while kissing and look on the bright side; we'll always be here for you." She added when Nikki and Jen arrived. Jen still wore her uniform from work, they both sat down closest to Wyatt.

"Hey guys there's a new movie in the cinema called 'Night of the Undead' they say it's pretty scary. What do you say we head over there?" Nikki said since she just had her allowance from her parents.

"I'm in bra!" Jude stood up, being a fan of horror movies.

"Really Jude?" Jen asked him combing her hair.

"The dude's a fan of horror movies." Wyatt said as they left the table.

When they arrived at the cinema, there was a long ticket line for 'Night of the Undead' the gang then changed their minds, instead they devised a plan to sneak inside without a ticket. This wasn't their usual call of being bad, but this was a matter of enjoying themselves for a movie. Jen always being the responsible one had to act quickly before they get caught.

"Jen, you went along with the whole let's go to the movies and now you're bailing out?" Nikki said as they tiptoed to the entrance.

Caitlin was not paying any attention to what they just said; she was looking at the sea of good looking boys who lined up with their girlfriends at the ticket line. She sighed since the closest she had to having a relationship with was when they were attacked by zombies at the mall. Wyatt finished his coffee while Jonesy kept taking pictures of himself on his phone; Jen went on with the plan as Starr passed by with her roller skates.

"Hey Jude." She said looking at him and then bumped to one of the malls' costumers.

"Hey bra." Jude replied calmly.

"Dude aren't you gonna ask her out?" Jonesy asked.

"I have a strategy."

"Fine, be a loser with no date." Jonesy replied as they sat on the very top of the premier seats so that the usher would not catch them.

The movie started just in time, it was a full house and gladly there were bags of popcorn that sat on the chairs that they chose. Nikki started to lose her temper when Jude snored loudly and Jonesy throwing popcorn at her face in the middle of the climax. Jen was bored, thinking that the movie was cheap; Caitlin was easily scared holding on to Wyatt's shirt. And Wyatt choked on the popcorn trying to scream for the girl who was about to get eaten by the undead zombie. There were loud screams by the audience and Jude suddenly woke up. Jen wanted to get out of the cinema knowing how the movie would end the way she already know how most horror movies ended, for an A type character like Jen, it was like watching a Shyamalan movie.

"What the heck is this?" Wyatt took out an odd looking cell phone from under the chair in front of him. "Excuse me is this your phone?" He asked the man in front of him and the man replied no.

"Jonesy look." He said to his friend sitting next to him.

"Dude, it's like a rejected phone model." Jonesy said as he studied the odd looking phone, taking it away from Wyatt's hand and opening it. There were buttons which he pressed in curiosity. "Jen you're the smart one what do you make of this?" He asked his stepsister who also studied it.

"I don't know, you didn't press anything did you?" She asked while Jude wiped the saliva off his face.

"No."

**Intro:**

_Life begins after school, that's when we bend all the rules._

_time to hang with all my friends! _

_We like to be together in a place where we belong!_

_I'm sixteen starting to find my way got a new job gonna start at the mall today,_

_Thank God I'm on my own for the first time!_

_I'm sixteen life is sweet when you're growing up so fast. _

_You gotta make the good times last._

_I'm sixteen (sixteen) _

_You gotta make the good times last._

Scotty was in the transporter room when he suddenly received a distress from Earth, it was highly unlikely since the landing party whom they transported to earth had just gotten back in the ship not five minutes ago. The engineer then thought of it for a moment and decided to call the captain on the bridge.

Captain James T. Kirk sat in his captain's chair looking around the bridge crew who were on duty. The communication's officer sat by; checking the frequencies of any ship nearby. His first officer and also science officer glanced at his findings and double checking them. The navigator and helmsman checked that they were still in orbit. Meanwhile in sickbay Dr. Leonard McCoy the ship's Medical Officer assisted crewmembers in their physicals.

"Transporter room to bridge." The engineer's voice came and the captain answered.

"There's been a distress call from Earth cap'n." He added.

"Everyone was back right?" Jim asked.

"Aye cap'n, I don' know. It's unusual sir, no one could be down there now. They all made it back to the ship." The Scotsman said in a thick accent.

"How many of them are there?"

"Six sir." Scotty replied.

"Alright, beam them up." He said and both men hung up. Jim Kirk punched the button to sickbay. "Bridge to sickbay." He said.

"Hey Jim." It was doctor McCoy who answered. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Meet me at the transporter room." He said and without another word he hung up before McCoy could reply.

"Mr. Spock, come with me. Mr. Sulu you have the ship." He said to the helmsman and both Kirk and Spock entered the turbolift.

The odd looking phone started to light up and Jen threw it back to Jonesy. He too was curious 'why would and old rejected looking phone model light up that way?' he asked himself and turned to Wyatt who looked as though he was dematerializing. His friend looked at his hands and panicked, in a way Jonesy did not know he would.

"Jonesy, what's happening!" Wyatt asked him looking at the others who also had the same situation as he was. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! What is this?!" He asked as he began to sweat.

"Jude what's happening?" Nikki said.

And before Caitlin, Jen or Jude could react they disappeared completely, from where they sat.

The three men stood near Scotty where the transporter controls was. It took him a long time to adjust the controls after the Romulans attacked the ship, destroying the wires of the system he created and he had a feeling that the transporter room did not work as it should. Dr. McCoy did not know why he was being called to the transporter room at a very busy day for assisting crewmen for their physicals. The doctor was about to tell his friends that he urgently needed to get back to sickbay, but before he could tell his commanding officer, six life forms began to materialize in the transporter. They were teenagers who were in a frightened position, their hands over their eyes while two of them had bags over their heads. Spock raised his eyebrows.

"We're not going to hurt you." Kirk said approaching the gang.

Jen, Caitlin, Nikki, and Wyatt opened their eyes while Jude and Jonesy took out the bags off their heads. They were curious as they found themselves in a tube and four men in the room with them; they looked at each other and then grabbed hold of their friends to see if they were not dead. The six of them whispered to one another silently that the four men could not make up what they were talking about.

"Excuse me." Kirk said as they noticed him standing there.

"Who are you? What is this place?" Jen asked and the six of them backed away from the captain.

"I am Captain James T. Kirk of the Enterprise." He replied. "We're not going to hurt you."

"Why are you wearing that goofy outfit?" Caitlin asked being the fahionista that she is stood next to Jude who was in a defensive position with his skateboard.

"We're from the UFP." He replied. "Come out of there, we're going to help you." He said and they showed no sign of coming out.

There was a long pause when Jonesy finally replied the captain.

"Okay. We'll do that but you have to step back first."

The starship captain took a step back. His companions grinned except for the Vulcan who stood still. Dr. McCoy was amused by this and so was Scotty who stood up next to the first officer. The six of them got out and paused on their tracks when they spotted Spock.

"Who is that dude?!" Jude asked as he got back to his defensive position again.

Captain Kirk turned to his first officer.

"That's Mr. Spock."

"Captain you and your crew better step back." Jen said warningly, she didn't want to be stuck here the way she was in the cinema. "We know karate." She added.

"Yeah!" They shouted.

"So do we." Kirk replied. "You better not put up a fight." He said.

The six of them stared at each other.

"As a matter of fact we're not that good anyway." Nikki said, stepping on Caitlin's foot.

"Nikki, you stepped on my foot." Caitlin said and Nikki apologized to her.

Jude took the bag of popcorn from Wyatt and started eating it. Nikki and Jen argued with Jonesy because he transported them here, while Caitlin, Jude and Wyatt spoke.

"Wyatt I never told you before, it was my fault that Selena left you." She said to him as he gave her the 'how could you?' look. Jude dropped his skateboard on Caitlin's foot and they also started quarrelling.

"Jude! Watch where you drop your skateboard!"

"Caitlin, how could you? I thought we were friends?!" Wyatt was disappointed as she made excuses for herself.

"Jonesy! You're a liar!"

"Wait a minute Jen how…"

"This is all your fault you know that?" Nikki said angrily.

His friends were arguing and he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Everyone let's not fight! We are in the presence of adults here!" He shouted taking off his snow cap. "Let us not awkwardly let them think of us as children, we're supposed to be acting as young adults." Jude added picking up his skateboard on the floor as his friends stopped shouting at each other.

"Jude man, I never knew that you can shout." Wyatt said and Caitlin nodded her head.

"Yeah dude. I never knew it either." Jude replied as they calmed down.

The captain and his crew looked at each other 'these kids act as though we don't exist.' The engineer thought. The country doctor grinned; it reminded him of the time he spent with his cousins in Georgia. Spock was silent as he studied the teenagers who slowly approached them taking a step one by one. Jim Kirk wanted to laugh at the sight.

"I suggest that you move faster." Spock said to the six teenagers who took a step back.

"How do we know that you're not going to something?" Jen asked the Vulcan.

"I assure you that no harm will be inflicted upon you and your companions." He replied raising his eyebrows.

"There's no need for being so paranoid kids, we're just offering you what we can offer." Bones said, his blue eyes flashed.

"Come on." Kirk said approaching the door.

The teenagers calmed down and followed the captain and his crew out of the transporter room and entered the turbolift. Dr. McCoy knew this drill before so he instructed the turbolift to go to sickbay, as the teenagers were in awe of the technology. The doors opened, getting out of the turbolift and the six of them saw men and women passing by in the same uniform as the three men, the crewmen also looked at them. Dr. McCoy smiled to himself 'can this day get any tiresome for an old country doctor?' he asked himself as they entered sickbay.

"Kids we'll leave you with Dr. McCoy here, see you soon for supper." The captain said and left with his first officer. "You don't see that everyday now do you Spock?" and his friend nodded.

"Jim, if they know too much about this…" Spock began as the captain cut him off.

"Don't worry, they're just kids." The captain replied and they got back up to the bridge.

Dr. McCoy examined each of them from head to toe, and concluded that they were healthy enough. Nikki sat on one of the biobeds and the other five also sat in the biobed, but the doctor warned them not to and they all sighed heavily. Caitlin looked at the doctor's instruments with curiousity. Jonesy on the other hand washed his hands on the sink, while Jude rode on his skateboard. Wyatt played with his guitar. And Jen examined the room

"Now that that's settled. Hand me all your electronic gadgets." Bones said.

"What? I can't live without it!" Caitlin replied.

"Don't worry darlin' we'll give it back to you when you go back to where you came from." He informed her and they fished out their phones, and ipods and handed it to the doctor.

"Do you have a name doc?" Nikki asked.

"I am Dr. Leonard McCoy Senior Medical Officer of the Enterprise." He said proudly of his profession. "What's yours?"

"I'm Nikki Wong."

"Jen Masterson."

"Jonesy Garcia."

"Jude Lizowski."

"Caitlin Cooke."

"Wyatt Williams"

After they introduced themselves, the doctor smiled at them.

"Well that wasn't so hard now was it?" He said.

'Boy things are going to be different around here. Yes sir.'

They looked at themselves again and wondered how this could have all been possible. Was it because of the odd looking rejected model phone? Or could Jonesy have made a deal with the devil? Jude enjoyed himself. Jen was skeptical. Jonesy planned to score with one of the girls aboard. Caitlin thought of how many cute guys there were aboard. Nikki just wanted a gum. And Wyatt looked around for coffee in sickbay; he knew that he could not survive without coffee for a couple of hours. The doctor just smiled knowing that something is going to happened sooner or later, Jim probably wanted to see him in the briefing room sooner or later. He informed the gang that he was going to return soon, leaving them in the care of Nurse Chapel.

* * *

This is my first try at a crossover with 6Teen. Please review and tell me if you want more!


	2. THAT SENSE OF ENTERPRISE

**Author's note: **SurrealxChaos here's to you and andrea eagle and GiveTheDevilHisDue. More interaction between Spock and the gang soon.

**Summary**: Jonesy, Nikki, Wyatt, Caitlin, Jude and Jen accidentally get transported to the Enterprise. Is the gang ever going to get back to the Galleria Shopping Mall before things get worse?

**CHAPTER 2: THAT SENSE OF ENTERPRISE**

James T. Kirk and his first officer Spock were joined by the ship's CMO immediately after he checked on their new passengers. Bones wasn't particularly fond of these sorts of things whenever the future is about to change or when everyone onboard is in danger, he simply did not agree with some of Jim's tactics and certainly disagreed with Spock's logic. He was sensible, and yet at times arrogant and demanding especially towards his patients who are uncomfortable during physicals which he held everyday. Jim offered Bones to sit next to him while Spock stood still. Spock on the other hand was unemotional and stoic even when under pressure, he was very good at hiding it. He was a great friend and a loyal first officer as what both Jim and Bones would say themselves although the doctor would not admit it. The arrival of six teenagers was what they were here for to discuss.

"Bones have you checked them out yet?" Jim asked his Medical Officer as he turned sideways in his chair.

"I have and they're healthy enough." The doctor replied and sighed heavily. "Listen Jim, I'm sick and tired of these 'we're going to change the future.' As much as Spock's logic but I'll do my best to keep them calm for as long as I can." He added, as he rose up from the chair and headed for the doors.

"Wait Bones!" Jim called and approached him. "Spock's got something to tell you." He turned to his first officer to speak. The captain hated delivering bad news to the doctor ever since the missions would eventually turn into havoc, this time he was going to have to let Spock deliver the news since he knew the Vulcan wouldn't mind having to argue with McCoy.

"Lt. Uhura received frequencies from a Klingon bird-of-prey. Starfleet contacted us just minutes ago after the new passengers beamed up; this bird-of-prey had already destroyed one of our starships, and tells us to be on the look out and wait for orders." Spock said while McCoy sighed once again. 'Oh, don't mind the Medical Officer' he said to himself. Bones turned for the door without a word while Kirk and Spock who raised an eyebrow followed him.

"Spock you better check on those kids later." Jim said to his Vulcan friend who looked at him and stopped on his tracks.

"But Jim…" Before he could give a reply he was cut off by the captain.

"Just check on them, Spock." He said with softness in his voice. "I know that your heart is located where your kidney is, but you'll never know that it's good for that cold Vulcan heart of yours." Jim said as they went their separate ways.

Head Nurse Christine Chapel engaged in a conversation with the gang who were hanging loosely in sickbay, they stared at her as she spoke. Jude thought that she was the blue fairy because of her hair and the way the fairy was described in his favourite book Pinocchio and she was very beautiful too. Caitlin on the other hand was jealous of her skin that glowed; it wasn't too dark and too light. Jonesy thought that she was like a mother because of the shape of her face. Jen and Nikki like Jonesy thought the same and Wyatt loved listening to her voice. Christine noticed that she was being stared at by the gang and she stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Wyatt asked pouring himself another cup of coffee.

"You were staring at me." She said uneasily.

"You were talking so we had to look at you." Nikki replied with a point.

Suddenly, Bones burst into the room and then approached them briskly. Christine rose up from the chair where she sat as the gang gave way for her. The two medical professionals entered the CMO's office.

"What do you think is going on?" Jen asked as she fished out her comb.

"I...don't know, but we better find out soon." Jonesy replied placing his hand on his chin.

"I don't like this." Caitlin said putting on some foundation. Jonesy headed for the door.

"Fine, be losers without any sense of adventure. I'll see myself out." He said and was immediately stopped by the others.

"Okay fine you win!" Wyatt said, spilling his cup of coffee. They looked at each other. "Let's get out of here before they get back!" He added as they hurried out of sickbay.

Spock checked his watch and excused himself from the bridge to check on the gang. He did not like the very idea of Jim telling him what to do and what's good for his Vulcan heart, but what could he do maybe Jim was right, maybe he needed a break from all the analyzing and getting beaten up by Klingons and Romulans and himself. He entered the lift and had a hint that there was something going on.

The hall was filled with Starfleet personnel on their way to their shifts. The womanizer Jonesy stared at one of the girls in blue who had steel green eyes that matched her brunette hair. The personnels did not notice them and the gang once again moved to the other end of the hall where the turbolift was. They had no idea how it worked since they were not listening to the captain when they rode it the first time. The gang entered and found buttons which they recalled were like the ones in elevators.

"Eny…mini…miny..moe. Here this one's the right button." Jude said about to push one of the buttons.

"Jude don't!" They shouted and he stopped.

**Intro:**

_Life begins after school, that's when we bend all the rules._

_time to hang with all my friends! _

_We like to be together in a place where we belong!_

_I'm sixteen starting to find my way got a new job gonna start at the mall today,_

_Thank God I'm on my own for the first time!_

_I'm sixteen life is sweet when you're growing up so fast. _

_You gotta make the good times last._

_I'm sixteen (sixteen) _

_You gotta make the good times last._

And in the blink of an eye their minds began to think of something they always wanted to do in the mall. The gang looked at each other and grinned; exchanging looks. Jen broke out from her bossy attitude and spoke first.

"Who ever press the most buttons wins!" She said and they all began pressing the buttons.

"I win!" Jude exclaimed.

"No I did!"

"I always win."

They argued as to who won for a second as the turbolift began to go up and then down and with turbo speed that the gang was uncertain weather they would survive the ride. Jen reacted.

"I shouldn't have told you guys to do that!"

"Jen I know you had a crush on Jonesy when we were in fourth grade." Nikki told her after they have read Jen's journal and embarrassing her by reading it to the customers at the mall weeks ago.

"This is not the time to talk about it now Nikki!" She replied and the turbolift stopped and they hit the floor as the doors opened.

A man who was about 6'1 tall appeared before them, his face wasn't clear enough for them to see him properly after the gang was knocked down to the floor. He cleared his throat.

"Children, are you alright?" He asked them calmly.

Jude looked up and remembered this man from the transporter room.

"I know you." Jude said as he picked himself up and his skateboard.

The gang got up from the floor and fortunately none of them were hurt enough to send them to sickbay.

"Do you?" The man asked in his deep voice.

"Yeah! You're that guy Mr. Speck!" Jude replied and stepped out of the turbolift followed by the gang.

"I remember! It's not Mr. Speck, Jude!" Wyatt said, the neck of his guitar was broken and he was desperately trying to put them back together again. "Awww…man!"

"Right, it's actually Mr. Spack isn't it?" Nikki asked trying to take a guess, her nose ring still in tact as Spock raised an eyebrow.

"You may call me Mr. Spock." The Vulcan said and turned his head to Jonesy, Jen and Caitlin to see if they were alright. Wyatt was at loss knowing that his guitar would never be put back together again.

"Awww…Wyatt, we'll buy you another one." Jen said to her friend who was about to cry. He remembered the time when he played their friendship song during the auditions at the mall.

"I could fix it if you'd like?" Spock asked the young musician who gave no reply. "Walk this way." He went inside the turbolift, his hands on his back and the gang also put their hands on their backs and followed him.

They arrived in Spock's quarters after a few brief moments of riding the turbolift. The gang stopped on their tracks in amazement, it was so neat and organized and it was warm, they can't remember a single day when their rooms were this clean with the exception of Jen of course. Nikki was about to touch one of the bronze sculptures place in the coffee table when Spock stopped her.

"Don't touch anything, hands on your pockets please." He said and turned to Nikki. "This was given to me by my mother years ago." He added as he picked up the surreal sculpture.

Wyatt spotted Spock's Vulcan lyre and the first officer notice the musician looking at it.

"Would you like to play it?" He asked Wyatt who was speechless. "Go ahead." He picked up the lyre and handed it to him as though presenting a special gift. Wyatt received it and tuned the instrument but before he could pluck its strings he was interrupted by the communications officer.

"Red alert! Red alert! There are Klingons aboard the ship, all duty personnel are advised to set their phasers to stun." Uhura said from the speakers as sirens began. "Mr. Spock you are required on the bridge." She added.

Spock approached the speaker that he placed on his table. "Spock here, I'm on my way." He replied and opened his drawer. The gang was confused 'what the heck are Klingons?' and why was the Vulcan acting so desperate. Spock fished out three items, two phaser rifles and two type 2 phasers. He handed the phaser rifles to Jonesy and Nikki and one of the phasers to Jude. They stared at him in disbelief almost as though there was no way that he would return soon.

"This is a phaser." He said to them. "Now set them to stun, just turn that once to the right and you're all set." Spock added and went for the doors.

"Wait! What's happening?" Jonesy asked curiously.

"We're being attacked." He replied shortly and turned his attention to all of them. "Listen to me, don't go out and search for me if I do not return, do not leave this place." He said to them, pressing a combination on the security system and left.

The gang was frightened now as there were loud screams heard in the halls accompanied by loud bangs on the walls that grew louder and louder and then stopped. Jude held on to the phaser with his skateboard under his arm while Nikki and Jonesy's rifle phasers were about to slip off their sweaty hands. Caitlin started to cry silently as Jen comforted her. Wyatt put down the lyre and picked up his guitar positioned himself in a batting stance. They did not know how to protect themselves although they were already given weapons.

"Quick! Hide somewhere!" Jen said as they went into hiding.

Jonesy and Nikki hid behind Spock's two individual large chairs. Caitlin and Jen behind the desk and Wyatt near the door while Jude stood behind the plants in the corner near Wyatt. There was another bang and another. 'This fight has just begun.' Jonesy said to himself breathing heavily. Jude was sweating and Wyatt's hearbeat was beyond average. Caitlin stopped crying while Jen looked at her friends faces, she too was determined to sacrifice herself for them.

* * *

I know cliffhanger right? maybe not, but I have to study Integral Calculus first and a bunch of other aeronautical engineering stuff. I'll update as soon as I can!!! Pls. tell me if you want more of course and don't forget to review.


	3. I WISH RON WAS HERE

**CHAPTER 3:**** LET'S GET IT ON**

The doors bursts open and five murderous looking aliens who have easily spotted Jude and Wyatt behind Spock's plants. The aliens entered the room while one of them gave an evil laugh. Nikki turned to Jonesy who immediately shot at one of the aliens who looked ridiculous because of his teeth. Jen and Caitlyn still hid behind the desk while Jude on the other side of the room searched for his skateboard.

"Dude have you seen my skateboard?" He asked Wyatt nearby. "I thought I had it with me all this time." He added, scratching his head.

"No…wait!" Wyatt paused when one of the Klingons spotted Jude behind the plant. There was something really crazy about the 'thing' that bothered them, was it the teeth or the hair?

(I have no idea either guys, there was just something really fishy about the hair and the teeth, or whatever. Back to the story.)

"Shoot it Jude!" Kaitlin yelled to the top of her lungs as Jen clings on to her and Jude without hesitation screams at the Klingon who got really surprised at first and afterwards got shot and fell on the floor. "Timber!"

The three other Klingons spread around Spock's room, one of them accidentally stepped on Jude's skateboard, getting up immediately but still shaken by the chunk of wood with wheels. Nikki not even shooting her phaser but pounding the shaken Klingon who begged for mercy. Wyatt while unarmed, jumped up the couch near Jude and started having a cat fight with the nearby Klingon. Jonesy, Kaitlin, Nikki, Jen and Jude dropped their jaws when Wyatt sucker punched the alien.

"AaaaaAAAhhhhhhHHh!" Jen yelled poking another Klingon in the eye and Nikki stuns it with the phaser.

"Oh yeah!"

"You go bra!" Jude tells her.

The Klingons groaned in pain, not having seen that kind of fighting style, eye poking, pounding with a phaser and a chunk of wood with wheels; they took a beating from the gang. One of the aliens started to get up and the gang immediately went outside the first officer's quarters.

Dr. McCoy and Nurse Chapel, with phasers in their hands and a medical kit in the doctors hand, they moved quickly when they saw six figures moving very slow. Dr. McCoy then got out of his hiding place, revealing himself to the gang, Nikki almost tempted to hit him on the head with the phaser still in her hand and Nurse Chapel followed the doctor's lead. The great thing about old Bones is that he seems to spot someone injured. Wyatt who held on to his left arm gets attention from the doctor.

"Let me see your arm there." Bones said and Wyatt approached him. "You're bleeding, it's nothing to worry about, just a small cut." He gets his medical kit and let out a band-aid, but puts a small amount of disinfectant on the wound first. "Just to make sure, it doesn't get infected." He then slabs the band-aid on Wyatt's arm.

"Thanks Dr. McCoy." He thanked the southern doctor. "Come on kids, we've got to find the captain and Spock." Bones started walking to the turbolift and the others followed him. He instructed the computer to go to the bridge.

"Jim. Jim." A deep voice said, it was Spock, his first officer. "We'll have to let Dr. McCoy check you up." He added as the ship's captain had been shaken by the fight with Klingons.

"Spock, where are those kids?" He asked.

"In my quarters captain. I believe they are safe as I have given them instructions how on how to operate the phasers I have given them." The Vulcan replied.

"How would you know?" The captain asked; Spock knew they were safe since he had measured them up.

"The girl with the nose ring, she has what you humans call..." He shook his head first. "Spunk." Spock said and Jim gave him a short laugh.

"Come on Spock we've got to find Dr. McCoy, if I know him he's looking for those kids." The captain said and they moved away from their positions.

The turbolift opened and they both scattered away to see their intruder. It was old doctor McCoy himself with a band of kids carrying phasers. The three men spoke to one another as the gang waited for them.

"I wish Ron was here." Wyatt said and the others looked at him. "I mean that dude was in Vietnam." He added and Nikki nudged him in the ribs.

"I know dude!" Jude replied with his usual calmness. "It was like the dream I had when we were at the mall and being attacked by…zombies. Yeah." Jude calmed down.

**MEANWHILE ON PLANET EARTH****…**

The rent-a-cop Ron searched for the missing teenagers thoroughly in the mall but not one single sign of them.

'Hmm…must be an alien abduction!' He yelled and all the shoppers turned their attention to him. 'Or they just decided to give up.' Ron walked away and found Darth carrying his lightsaber with him. 'Gahhh! You boy with the mask; come.' He said and the pimply kid known as Darth went over.

'What is it Ron?' He asked innocently.

'Have you seen those bimbos walking around here?'

'Who?' The kid asked again and Ron felt as though this was going to be his longest day.

'Nose ring, Brain, and that hippie kid with a skateboard.' Ron said irritated by the time being wasted.

'Ohhh…you mean Nikki, Jen, Jude, Wyatt, Jonesy, and Caitlin.' Darth said to the rent-a-cop. 'No I haven't seen them around.' And with that Darth left leaving Ron alone.

'Come back here souljah!' He said in his very Christopher Walken accent. And there came that very old song he heard long ago.

_Magic moments, when two hearts are carin'  
Magic moments, mem'ries we've been sharing…_

Ron started crying, this was the song he heard right after his old girlfriend had broken up with him.

Hey guys I'll update as soon as I can…I know it been so long! Over a year! But I'm not just abandoning it you have my word!


End file.
